


Blue Christmas

by alliaskofyou, TryingToScribble



Series: Friends, Foes, and Festivities [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, Jim is a pro, M/M, Seb needs some help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToScribble
Summary: Jim is an excellent skater, Seb...not so much.





	Blue Christmas

“I can’t believe I let you drag me out here,” Seb growls, tightly grasping the railing on the wall. 

“You’re the one who wanted to do Christmas stuff.” Jim shrugs and rests against the wall next to Seb. 

“And by that I meant curling up by our fire, drinking hot cocoa, and watching Christmas movies.” 

Jim purses his lips and surveys the rink. “I’ll make you a deal. If you skate one lap with me, we’ll head home and do all those terrible things you want to do.”

Seb sighs in resignation and grips Jim’s outstretched hand. 

Jim grins and pulls Seb out onto the ice. “Alright, just one foot at a time, slide it against the ice and lift up. Slide and lift, slide and lift, slide and lift. See you’re doing it!” Jim’s smile is contagious; Seb can feel the corners of his mouth lift to match his. “Now, I’m going to let go of your ha-”

“No!” Seb grips Jim’s hands tighter and feels his skates stumble. Jim helps Seb orient himself, laughing all the while. “Stop laughing at me.” Seb scowls and grabs Jim’s hand once more. 

“You just -” Jim doubles over with laughter, “You just look like Bambi when he’s first learning how to walk.” 

Seb tries to hide his smile as he pushes Jim away from him. He quickly realizes his mistake as he becomes even more wobbly than before. “Jim, come back and help me.”

“No, you were being a tad grumpy, I don’t think I should reward your behavior by assisting you.” 

“You’re a bastard.”

“You’re only proving my point and making me want to help you less.” Jim sings as he skates away.

Seb knows he’s going to fall, one way or the other, so he decides to take Jim down with him. He lunges and grabs the back of Jim’s coat, pulling Jim to his chest as they tumble down to the unforgiving ice. 

“You arse!” Jim gasps from beneath a laughing Seb. 

“Cozying up by the fire and drinking hot cocoa sounds great right about now, doesn’t it?” Seb whispers against Jim’s lips.

“I hate you so much.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
